ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bound
(Albedo is sleeping in a dim lighted room, next to the Communications Room. Creeking noises are heard.) ALBEDO: Hm? (Albedo get's out from his bed, and looks around.) ALBEDO: Who's there? (Suddenly, the roof of the room tears apart, and above appears to be Ben Tennyson, gigantic in size.) ALBEDO: Tennyson!? How--- (Before he could react, Ben raises his foot up and slams it down towards Albedo.) GAH!! (Albedo wakes up, realizing it was just a dream.) (Inside the communication center. Albedo is eating breakfast. The Envoy appears on his imaging system.) ENVOY: You seem restless, Albedo. ALBEDO: I'm fine. ENVOY: No, you are not. You must of had another nightmare. ALBEDO: I didn't get enough sleep. ENVOY: Don't lie to me Albedo, your allowing your hatred against Tennyson get the best of you. ALBEDO: You said I would get my revenge against Ben, why haven't you given me my chance yet? ENVOY: It is obvious that you are not ready yet. Considering your recent behavior and your...nightmares. ALBEDO: How much longer am I supposed to wait? ENVOY: In time Albedo, in time. (Galvan Prime) AZMUTH: He's alive? KEVIN: Yep. BEN: From what we were able to find, Vilgax used the array to attack the planet. GWEN: But what's so odd, is that Vilgax isn't the hit and run type. He'd usually have an invasion force. BEN: Are you saying Vilgax wasn't the one that attacked Galvan Prime? AZMUTH: Even with all of these assumptions, we must be wary. BEN: We'll be ready! ???: That may not be the case. (Suddenly, a tall figure wearing a lab coat appears out of thin air.) BEN: Professor Paradox? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Indeed it is. GWEN: What are you doing here? PROFESSOR PARADOX: I have come to tell you all that there are more pressing matters at hand. The attack on Galvan Prime was nothing more than a diversion, to keep you occupied for a time. BEN: Was Vilgax the one who attacked the planet? PROFESSOR PARADOX: No, he had nothing to do any of this. KEVIN: So, he could still be dead? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Worrying about Vilgax is the least of your problems right now. GWEN: If Vilgax had nothing to do with this, then who? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Albedo. AZMUTH: Impossible! PROFESSOR PARADOX: Nothing is impossible Azmuth, for someone of your league, you're quite skeptical of many things. BEN: Why would he want to attack his homeworld, and frame Vilgax? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Albedo is working with someone. A very dangerous and cunning individual. KEVIN: Who is it? PROFESSOR PARADOX: There are things I cannot revel to you, at least, not yet. GWEN: What do you want us to do? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Be prepared for the worst. There will come a time this person will revel himself. When that times comes, I have a feeling everything will be vulnerable to chaos. It's something I cannot do alone, doing so would interfere with the timeline. BEN: Then We'll just go and find Albedo, and make him lead us to whoever he's working for! PROFESSOR PARADOX: That's exactly what he want's you to do, making you overconfident is just going to make their job easier. KEVIN: So what, we just stand around while he causes more trouble? PROFESSOR PARADOX: I want you to return to Earth, when the time comes, I will notify you again. Besides, Earth need's their celebrity. BEN: I'll take your word for it. Major Events * Professor Paradox makes his debut. Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Azmuth * Professor Paradox Villains: * Envoy * Albedo Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Episodes